Princess and the Frog Chatroom
by Miss Snicket McGidgette
Summary: Tiana,Naveen,Facilier,his Shadow,and Charolette are talking in a chatroom and having fun! Contains Tianaveen and Facilier/Charolette near the end.
1. The Gang's all here!

**I made this up just for fun! Tiana,Naveen,Facilier,his Shadow,and Charolette are in a chatroom talking and having fun! Most of the characters are OOC. Has Tianaveen and Charolette/Facilier. I don't own any of the characters.**

_

* * *

__(FroggyPrincess20 has logged in)_

_(SexyFroggyPrince has logged in)_

_(Shadowman has logged in)_

_(ShadowFacilier has logged in)_

_(SweetSouthernBelle has logged in)_

SexyFroggy:*kisses Tiana*

FroggyPrincess20:Naveen! o/o

SexyFroggyPrince:What? you know you like it! *gives Tiana another kiss*

FroggyPrincess20:I know,but not here! Wait til later. ;)

SexyFroggyPrince:O/O

Shadowman:*gags*

SexyFroggyPrince:Shadowman! wat in the hell are doing here!

Shadowman:I have a name you know! Anyway I'm here cause I wanna be!

ShadowFacilier:*waves at everyone*

SweetSouthernBelle:*waves back* Hi guys!

FroggyPrincess20:Hi,Lottie! What's up?

SweetSouthernBelle:Nothing much. I'm just bored.

Shadowman:How can YOU be bored! You're stinkin' rich!

SweetSouthernBelle:I know! But I get so bored so easily sometimes!

SexyFroggyPrince:That's true. So is that why you in the chat?

SweetSouthernBelle:Yup. *leans on Shadowman*

Shadowman:O/O What are you doing,Chere!

SweetSouthernBelle:Nothing..*leans on Shadowman a little more*

FroggyPrincess20:Uh,Lottie,you do konw that is the Shadowman rite?

SweetSouthernBelle:Uh,huh...*leans on Shadowman a little bit more*

SexyFroggyPrince:? Is she flirting with him!

ShadoFacilier:*tries to pull Charlotte off of Facilier*

SweetSouthernBelle:*puts her arms around Shadowman's arm* NOO! I don't wanna let go!

Shadowman:o/O WHY NOT!

SweetSouthernBelle:*blushes* Cause I like you.

Shadowman:O/O

FroggyPrincess20:WTF!

ShadowFacilier:*gasps*

SexyFroggyPrince:O_o

Shadowman:Well...that was unexcepted!

FroggyPrincess20:Sure was.

SexyFroggyPrince:Yup.

ShadowFacilier:*nods head in agreemant*

SweetSouthernBelle:*blushes again* ^^; heh.

FroggyPrincess20:Lottie,why the hell do you like him!

SexyFroggyPrince:Yes PLEASE tell us!

SweetSouthernBelle:*thinks for a sec* Well cause..I find him REALLY sexy!

Shadowman:O/O R-really?

SweetSouthernBelle:Uh,huh! And you voice is so smooth it gives me goosebumps! *giggles*

ShadowFacilier:*teases Lottie and Facilier*

SexyFroggyPrince:*joins in the teasing* Lottie and Facilier sitting in a tree!

ShadowFacilier:*spells K-I-S-S-I-N-G with body*

FroggyPrincess20:Stop it you guys! Your being immautre!

ShadowFacilier:*sticks tounge out at the Cranky Waitress*

FroggyPrincess20:I AM NOT CRANKY!

SexyFroggyPrince:Suurrrre your not,Tiana. *kisses Tiana on the lips*

SweetSouthernBelle:*kisses Facilier on the lips*

Shadowman:O/O C-Charoltte!

FroggyPrincess20:L-Lottie! You kissed the Shadowman!

SexyFroggyPrince:*jaw drops in disbelif*

ShadowFacilier:*gasps again*

SweetSouthernBelle:You guys are so silly! What's wrong with kissin him!

FroggyPrincess20:4 one I can here him screaming from his place.

SexyFroggyPrince:And two is REALLy disturbing.

Shadowman:*faints* X_x

SweetSouthernBelle:Uh,Facilier? U okay,sugar?

_(Shadowman has logged out)_

SweetSouthernBelle:Damnit! he logged out! I'm logging out and going after him!

_(SweetSouthernBelle has logged out)_

ShadowFacilier:*waves bye*

_(ShadowFacilier logs out)_

SexyFroggyPrince:*looks around* Hey,Tia we're alone. ;3

PrincessFroggy20:Meet me in the bedroom,Naveen. ;)

_(SexyFroggyPrince has logged out)_

_(FroggyPrincess20 has logged out)_


	2. Looks like Naveen's in Trouble!

**Here's another chatroom story with Charolette,Naveen,and Tiana! Looks like Naveen is in trouble! I wonder what he did?**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

_

* * *

_

(SweetSouthernBelle has logged in)

SweetSouthrenBelle:Hello? Anyone here?

SweetSouthernBelle:Heeeeellllllllllloooooo?

SweetSouthernBelle:Guess,I'm alone :(

_(FroggyPrincess20 has logged in)_

SweetSouthernBelle:Tia! *hugs Tia*

FroggyPrincess20:*hugs Lottie* Hi Lottie! What'cha doin?

SweetSouthernBelle:Nothin! I was waiting for someone to talk,too!

FroggyPrincess20:Well I'm glad I'm talking to you,cause I'm not speaking to Naveen!

SweetSouthernBelle:Why not? Wat did he do?

FroggyPrincess20:I caught him flirting with another one of his fangirls!

SweetSouthernBelle: :O Really!

FroggyPrincess20:uh-huh! It drives me bonkers when flirts with other girls!

SweetSouthernBelle:Well are gonna do something about it?

FroggyPrincess20:Yup! I'm not gonna talk to him all day and I'm gonna serve him frog legs for dinner!

SweetSouthernBelle:Tia,your mean!

FroggyPrincess20:Yes,yes I am!

_(SexyFroggyPrince has logged in)_

SexyFroggyPrince:AH HA! I knew I would find you here!

FroggyPrincess20:*looks the other way*

SweetSouthernBelle:Ooooh! your in trouble!

SexyFroggyPrince:Tia,baby,i said I was sorry!

FroggyPrincess20:That doesn't change the fact that you flirted with another woman!

SweetSouthernBelle:*sits back with a bag of popcorn and watches*

SexyFroggyPrince:Come Tiana! I didn't mean to make you jealous!

FroggyPrincess20:I wasn't jealous!

SexyFroggyPrince:Oh yeah,right! you were totally jealous!

FroggyPrincess20:Was not!

SexyFroggyPrince:Was too!

FroggyPrincess20:WAS NOT!

SexyFroggyPrince:WAS TOO!

FroggyPrincess20:you know what,Naveen? You can sleep on the couch tonite cause you not sleeping with me!

SexyFroggyPrince:Wha! I am not beliving this! I am not sleeping on the couch!

FroggyPrincess20:Alright fine. You don't have to slepp on the couch...

SexyFroggyprince: Yay! :D

SweetSouthernbelle:Wha! 0_o

FroggyPrincess20:I'm going to my mama's house tonite and you can sleep alone!

SexyFroggyPrince:NOOO! Don't leave alone!

SweetSouthernBelle:Harsh,Tia.

_(FroggyPrincess20 has logged out)_

SexyFroggyPrince:CRAP! She logged out and is probraly packing right now! I have to stop here!

_(SexyFroggyPrince has logged out)_

SweetSouthernBelle:I'm alone...again.

SweetSouthernBelle:Guess,I'll go and mess with Facilier. *blushes*

_(SweetSouthernBelle has logged out)_


	3. Facilier and Lottie

**Here's another chapter to _Princess and The Frog Chatroom_! This one was inspired by the wonderful and very talented L.O.A.D.! L.O.A.D's stories are beautifully written and have much feeling! I love reading them! You should check them out! **

**Anyway this is based off L.O.A.D's story called, _Tour_. It's a Facilier/Lottie story. It's really cute! Check it out when you get a chance!**

* * *

_(Shadowman has logged in)_

_(ShadowFacilier has logged in)_

_(SweetSouthernBelle has logged in)_

Shadowman:Oh,Hello Miss Charlotte.

SweetSouthernBelle:Hello Facilier *blushes*

SweetSouthernBelle:Thanks for the tour last nite.

Shadowman:You're Welcome,Chere.

ShadowFacilier:*kisses Lottie's hand*

SweetSouthernBelle:*blushes*

SweetSouthernBelle:*kisses Shadow's cheek*

ShadowFacilier:*blushes*

ShadowFacilier:*hugs Lottie*

SweetSouthernBelle:*hugs Shadow back*

SweetSouthernBelle:My, your shadow is so sweet!

Shadowman: Yeah, I guess he is.

Shadowman:He's kinda taken a liking to ya.

SweetSouthernBelle:I can tell.

Shadowman:Hey, if you want, we can go out again.

SweetSouthernBelle:Like a date? *blushes*

Shadowman:*blushes* Well...of you it like that..than...

SweetSouthernBelle:I would love,too.

ShadowFacilier:*smiles* :)

SweetSouthernBelle:How about tomorrow?

Shadowman:That's ok with me. Shadow?

ShadowFacilier:*nods head agreeingly*

SweethSourthBelle:Great! Then it's a date!

SweetSouthernBelle:*kisses both of you good night*

_(SweetSouthernBelle has logged out)_

Shadowman:I got a date tomorrow...

_(Shadowman has logged out)_

_(ShadowFacilier has logged out)

* * *

_**I updated! Yay! Even though it's short, but at least it's updated! hope L.O.A.D has enjoyed this story!**

**Next up:A Christmas Themed Chatroom!  
**


	4. Belated April Fool's!

**Yay! More _PatF _Chatroom! :D This one is centered around April Fool's Day! Dr. Facilier decides to mess around in the chatroom and changes a few things! What will happen on this day of pranks and mischief?**

**I know I'd say this would be centered around the holidays, but it's too late now! :P  
**

**Contains:Tianaveen and Lottie/Faciler  
**

**Disclaimer:I own Nothing!**

* * *

_(SpoiledLittleRichBoy has logged in)_

_(CrankyWaitress has logged in)__  
_

SpoiledLittleRichBoy:Really? I mean, really!

CrankyWaitress:I think it suits you, dear. Lolz!

SpoiledLittleRichBoy:Like yours suits you? *derp*

CrankyWaitress:No comment

SpoiledLittleRichBoy: XD

_(MardiGrasPrincess has logged in)_

MardiGrasPrincess:Um, who are you people?

CrankyWaitress:It's me Tiana.

SpoiledLittleRichBoy:I'm Naveen. Who r u?

MardiGrasPrincess:It's me Lottie!

MardiGrasPrincess:What happened to our usernames?

SpoiledLittleRichBoy:I have no idea! It was like that when we logged in.

CrankyWaitress:i have a pretty good idea on who did it.

MardiGrasPrincess:Who?

CrankyWaitress:The Shadowman!

_(VooDooisAwesome has logged in)_

_(ShadowIsSexy has logged in)_

VooDooisAwesome:Really Shadow? ShadowIsSexy?

ShadowIsSexy: Xp *derp*

MardiGrasPrincess:Who r u?

VooDooisAwesome:It's Facilier and Shadow.

SpoiledLittleRichBoy:Why did you change our usernames,Shadowman?

VooDooisAwesome:Cause it's April Fool's Day, fool!

CrankyWaitress:Whatever! I'm gonna log out and get dinner ready.

CrankyWaitress:Our usernames better be back 2 normal!

SpoiledLittleRichboy:Yes! Or else!

VooDooisAwesome:Or else what?

CrankyWaitress:Or else we'll send Lottie to come and make you change them!

VooDooisAwesome:Bastards.

ShadowIsSexy: :P

_(CrankyWaitress has logged off)_

_(SpoliedLittleRichBoy has logged off)_

MardiGrasPrincess:Hey, Faciler, we're alone~!

_(VooDooisAwesome has logged out)_

_(ShadowIsSexy has logged out)_

MardiGrasPrincess:Dammit.

_(MardiGrasPrincess has logged out)_

* * *

**Another chatroom! It's short as hell, but it's something! I need to make more of these. Ok, read and review!^^ Bye!  
**


	5. Holiday Chat pt1

**Oh, look an update~! Well this is a short holiday one. Hope you enjoy it!^^**

**Disclaimer:Read chapter one, please!**

* * *

_(FroggyPrincess20 has logged in)_

_(SexyFroggyPrince has logged in)_

SexyFroggyPrince:*holds mistletoe over head*

FroggyPrincess20:*kisses you* Happy Holidays!

SexyFroggyPrince:Merry Christmas, Tia!

FroggyPrincess20:Are you ready to get your gift for the holidays~?

SexyFroggyPrince:*blushes red* Tiana, you pervert~!

FroggyPrincess20:Of course I am!

FroggyPrincess20:*smirks then goes off into private chat*

_-FroggyPrincess20 has gone into Private Chat-_

_-SexyFroggyPrince has gone into Private Chat-_

_(SweetSouthernBelle has logged in)_

SweetSouthernBelle:Looks like Tia and Naveen are having "private time" again.

SweetSouthernBelle:Hmm...I wonder if I can get Facilier in a private chat?

_(Shadowman has logged in)_

_(ShadowFacilier has logged in)_

Shadowman:Maybe.

Shadowman:It depends really.

ShadowFacilier:*waves*

SweetSouthernBelle:*blushes, then waves to Shadow* Really?

Shadowman:It depends.

ShadowFacilier:*is trying not to see what's in Private chat*

SweetSouthernBelle:Ah,ok.

SweetSouthernBelle:Happy Holidays, btw

Shadowman:Happy Holidays, chere

SweetSouthernBelle:*smiles shyly* So, what are you doing for Christmas?

Shadowman:*shrugs*Idk, might not do anything

SweetSouthernBelle:?

SweetSouthernBelle:Why?

Shadowman:Never found any reason to celebrate Christmas

SweetSouthernBelle:Well don't you have any family to celebrate it with?

Shadowman:Not really

Shadowman:Most of my family is dead...

SweetSouthernBelle:Oh...

SweetSouthernBelle:Sorry about that.

Shadowman:It's alright. No harm done.

_-ShadowFaciler has gone into Private Chat-_

_-ShadowFaciler has reentered_ _into_ _Chat-_

ShadowFaciler:...o/0

Shadowman:=_=u

SweetSouthernBelle:O-Ou

SweetSouthernBelle:Why'd ya go in there?

ShadowFaciler:*was curious*

SweetSouthernBelle:Oh...

_-FroggyPrincess20 has reentered Chat-_

_-SexyFroggyPrince has reentered Chat-_

FroggyPrincess20:That...was awkward

SexyFroggyPrince:Why were you in our chat?

Shadowman:He was curious apparently.

SexyFroggyPrince:Curious or not, he still shouldn't have been in our chat!

FroggyPrincess20:...

FroggyPrincess20:I need Eggnog.

FroggyPrincess20:Brb

_-FroggyPrincess20 is set to Away-_

SweetSouthernBelle:I want some too.

SweetSouthernBelle:Brb, guyz!

_-SweetSouthernBelle is set to Away-_

ShadowFaciler:*awkward silence*

SexyFroggyPrince:...I think I'll go help her with that Eggnog.

_-SexyFroggyPrince is to Away-_

ShadowFaciler:...

_-ShadowFaciler is set to Invisable-_

Shadowman:...Uh..well..

_-Shadowman is set to Away-_

* * *

**Yay! I updated!^^ Hope you enjoyed this strange little tidbit. Will be continued sooner or later. Hopefully sooner.**


End file.
